


Walking Home, Talking Low

by mitchellkirsten1217



Series: "Hannibal" Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Meeting Again, Tumblr, prompts, sort of, that-one-fangirl-person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchellkirsten1217/pseuds/mitchellkirsten1217
Summary: Y/N finds herself trying to calm her nightmares by going for a walk. She encounters a familiar face on said walk.





	

Y/N hated that she couldn't sleep. It happened more often than she'd care to admit and, every day at the same time, she'd find herself walking down a gravel road. It was a road near her house. She was tired and yawning throughout the walk. She was thinking of heading back, sleep on her brain, when she heard the gravel being disturbed behind her. It sounded like someone was walking quickly to catch up with her. So she walked even faster. The footsteps were right behind her now. She was practically running. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed in fear and faced the person. The dim streetlights lit up the person's face and Alexandria breathed a sigh of relief.

"If I wasn't incredibly happy to see you, I'd kick you ass, Will Graham." She breathed, embracing Will quickly. He chuckled and let go of her.

"Why out so late?" He asked as the two continued walking. Y/N shrugged, playing with the sleeves of her sweater. She knew why. But then again, wasn't it embarrassing to tell someone that, as a grown woman, she was having nightmares?

"Couldn't sleep." It wasn't a lie but it sounded better than the whole truth. Will nodded thoughtfully, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "What brings you out so late?" She repeated the question, looking over at him. There wasn't much light that shone into the small alleyway but there was enough for Will to see Y/N's face. He smiled at her.

"Same reason." He answered. "I've been-uh- dreaming... I guess. About what happened with Abigail." He trailed off. Y/N seemed surprised about all of this information. She never was an open book but maybe now was the time she actually opened up to someone.

"Yeah. I dream too. Mostly nightmares. They leave you restless and... Clammy." She let out a small chuckle. Will nodded.

"I dream of a stag." He began, glancing over to ensure that he wasn't going to bore Y/N. She seemed intrigued enough. "It symbolized the Hobbs... Thing. He hunted deer. I hunted him." He finished, suddenly solemn. Y/N frowned. She didn't want Will to suddenly feel bad.

"I dream about the Chesapeake Ripper and the possibility of him coming for me." She explained. Will looked to her suddenly. It'd been 2 years since the Ripper struck. Why was she still dreaming about it? "I keep my doors and windows locked all the time, worried that he'll come for me." She paused. "I've slept alone for a long, long time. But I still wake up every night with trembling nightmares." Her voice fell to a whisper and Will had to strain to hear her. "I'm sorry. I-I don't mean to bore you." She shook her head, laughing a bit bitterly.

"No, no. You're not boring." He assured her. The two were quiet until Will grew the courage to ask another question. "Forgive me for asking but how does a woman like you sleep alone for that long?" He asked, mildly afraid of her reaction. A blush formed on Y/N's cheeks, slightly illuminated by the dim streetlights through the trees of the alley.

"Um... Well, the eyepatch is a bit of a turn off." She laughed, pointing to the black eyepatch on her face. Will scoffed. He didn't think that the eyepatch that she wore to cover the fact that she had no eye was unattractive. In fact, Will thought that it gave her character. She was a person because of that eyepatch. Will stopped walking for a moment, causing Y/N to look back in confusion. The silence in the alley was oddly beautiful. It suited both of them rather well.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Will smiled at the ground. Y/N looked down at the ground as well, suddenly shy. She let a giggle slip out of her mouth as Will walked a few steps to catch up with her.

"Th-Thank you." She spoke again. This time, it was softer. Y/N was a bit antisocial and she knew that. She seemed to let her guard down when she was with Will. Probably because he was just like her. Will smiled, hesitantly reaching for Y/N's hand. She seemed to see what he was hinting at and slowly slipped her hand into his. To Will, her hand was cold but not unbearably cold. He mumbled something undetectable to Y/N. She glanced over at the curly-haired man and raised an eyebrow before choosing to question him.

"What'd you say? I didn't hear you." She asked, looking directly at Will. She watched his demeanor change and he was suddenly tense. Will stopped walking and Y/N started to apologize. "I'm s-" She was interrupted when Will approached her again. He didn't look at her in the eye but instead looked passed her.

"I said I love you!" He raised his voice a little and Y/N shrunk into a smaller stance. She bit her lip and waited silently for Will to elaborate at least a little bit. He stopped himself and backed away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I-I don't know what was- what even came over me. I'm so-" It was Y/N's turn to interrupt Will.

"Stop talking and kiss me." She laughed and Will was quick to obey. His lips met hers in a frenzy, teeth nearly clashing together. Will's hands perched themselves on Y/N's hips, pulling her closer to him. Her hands landed on his chest and they quickly moved into his hair. Will smirked into their kiss before pulling away, breathlessly. They smiled at each other, not making eye contact once again. Will pushed a stray strain of hair away from Y/N's face before moving back in. She embraced Will quickly. He grasped her waist again and was able to lift Y/N up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She did so as Will deepened the kiss, scratching her face with his stubble. Y/N pulled away again and giggled at her and Will's position.

"Are you sure this is legal?" She whispered, giggling again. Will kissed her lips again before deciding to answer.

"Making out in the woods? It has to be. But I'm sure the experience would be better with a bed." He set her down on the ground and held out his hand. Y/N grasped Will's hand in her's and they started walking back to town.

"Good to know we can be insomniacs together." Y/N joked. Will smiled. "And, Will? I love you too." She leaned in and kissed Will's cheek as they walked on together. Will felt that he may have found someone who was similar to him for once. Y/N felt the same way except she was certain. She loved certainly liked Will a little more than she should have.


End file.
